Aboga (Somarinoa's version)
Aboga is a member of Zarbon's race who served the Planet Trade Organization and was stationed on Planet Namek during Frieza invasion and search for the Dragon Ball (object). He has a power level of 16,000 and prefers to remain in his Monster Form. History Invasion of Planet Namek After Zarbon was killed by Vegeta, Aboga encountered the Z Fighters on multiple occasions, somehow surviving and recovering from each encounter - presumably using one of the PTO's rejuvenation tanks. Left critically injured before Frieza and Goku's showdown, he had not rejuvenated enough strength to escape before the destruction of Namek. He died in its obliteration. A Millennim in Hell Aboga reunited with fellow member of his race Mandarin on the other side, but they both found themselves ignored by Zarbon, their prince, still upset about his defeat at the hands of Vegeta. Aboga and Mandarin both went into seclusion, silently training against each other. When the newly-formed Janemba enabled the inhabitants of the otherworld to escape the confines of Hell, Aboga convinced a more eager Mandarin to stay behind to train; unknown to Aboga, Mandarin harbored a resentment for staying behind, even when all the other villains were forcibly returned to Hell only hours later. Years later, Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 opened another portal through Hell and the villains were able to escape Other World once again. Despite Aboga's insistence, Mandarin would not listen this time and chose to escape the confines of Hell. Aboga tried to stop his partner but, blaming Aboga for the time he spent in Hell, he betrays his former ally and sends him into the darkest depths of Hell. It is revealed that Mandarin has made an arrangement with a group of demons within these depths, where he is to be tortured for all time. thumb|Aboga in his Graceful Form. After several hundred years, Aboga was able to bribe one of his torturers after realizing that he had grown bored of his job. The two make a break for the upper regions of Hell at the first chance they get and succeed, though at the cost of (temporarily) killing the other torturers; however Aboga soon realizes that he does not have a real way out of the Other World itself. With forces out looking for him to take him back to where he ought to be, the two are left to stay on the move for some time. At some point, Aboga runs into a Demon bounty hunter who has been after him whom he discovers has the power to travel between realms at will. The bounty hunter laughs at every attempt to bribe him; it is here that his former captor aids him once more, stepping forward and announcing that he is in fact Mephisto, the illegitimate son of Dabura. He successfully convinces the bounty hunter to take the two of them back to the Dark Demon Realm, and the hunter obliges. Aboga was finally free. Techniques and special abilities *Flight – The ability to fly with the use of Ki. *Ki Blast – The most basic form of Energy wave. *Devilish Transformation – The ability to transform between a graceful and monstrous form. Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise'' Category:Characters Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Pure Evil Category:Pages added by Somarinoa Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II